I Want To Hold Your Hand
by silentlyspoken2
Summary: This Kicks Off immediately after Season 1 ends. What does this leave Jane? Does she lose Billy to Zoe? Does she lose her job? How could she possibly hold it together! Come Find Out and I Promise To Do My Best Not To Waste Your Time As You Read My Story. And Yes I Am Talking To You :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but, don't you wish I did? I don't lol**

**Hello World! I am so looking forward to the next season of Jane By Design but, sadly we must all wait until ABC Family gives it to us so to calm my JBD needs and wants I will be writing this story that takes place immediately after Season 1 ended. I will do my best to update every Tuesday so that I have enough time to complete chapters because I will be starting classes soon. I hope you like my kick off :)**

**Enjoy! And Read my Comments Below Please!**

**I Want To Hold Your Hand (Beatles RIP)**

You know those moments where you're still and can't possibly register anything going on around you.

Those times where it's very clear that the universe is laughing at you, having a beer with Satan.

I was having one of those moments and as I stared off into the blank abyss that was laid before my eyes all I could do was stand there.

"Jane."

"Jane can't you hear me? What are you doing here."

"Jane!"

Reality snapped back so fast I took a step back.

I blinked a few more times to register that Gray and Eli were standing in front of me backstage.

"Jane, what are you doing here," Gray repeated as I racked my brain for my voice.

"I..."

Good job Jane.

You got one word out.

"I..."

Eli stepped to her side.

"Jane was kind enough to volunteer her time here helping with the costumes. She told me abut it but, I had no idea that it would be this play," Eli said saving my ass as I stood there looking like one.

"Is this true Jane?" Gray said and I took a deep breath.

"Yes, it's true. My brother works here and he asked me to help out so I said yes," I said straightening up.

Gray pursed her lips in thought.

"Hmm good thinking. Just think how great it will be for Donovan Decker to be putting in volunteer hours while making fashion history. Brilliant Jane," she said with a smirk.

"Now lets get out of this place," Gray said her look of disgust returning as she turned and sauntered off to the exit.

Eli turned to me.

"So are you going to tell me exactly what I'm covering for?" Eli asked and I gulped.

I knew I could trust him but, at the same time I couldn't expect him to keep my secret from his own aunt.

"And don't tell me it's complicated," he said with inquiring eyes, reading my mind.

I knew I looked unsure and his face softened.

"Jane you can trust me," Eli said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know," I said quietly, tears threatening to fill my eyes.

Eli took my hand and pulled me with him.

"Come on," he said and we walked out of the back door leading to the parking lot.

We walked up to Gray's private car.

He peaked his head in.

"I'm going to stay and help Jane clean up," Eli said to his aunt.

"Alright but, don't stay here to long. Who knows what these schools are contaminated with," I heard her say and then Eli closed the door.

Her car took off at once and Eli turned to me.

"Take a walk with me," he said and I nodded.

We started up the sidewalk quietly.

I stared down at the ground, filled with my own self pity.

"So why are you making costumes for high schools? And why did you lie?" he finally asked and I wiped a tear that fell from my eye.

Here it was, the moment that would now ruin my professional life, right along side with my personal life that I already fried to a crisp.

"Let me just say that I love Donovan Decker. It's always been my dream to work along side fashion legends and have the opportunity to be in the field and make designs that change people's lives."

I was talking so fast and I couldn't even help myself.

I stepped ahead of him slightly, not able to bear looking into his face, the tears already beginning to flow.

"So when I was told that I could make all my dreams come true I couldn't possibly turn it down. And I'm so sorry. Gray has been so good to me and I've just been lying to her over and over and-"

"Jane," Eli said making my tangent come to a halt.

I breathed in and turned around.

"I'm not twenty-five," I said looking at his confused face.

"I'm seventeen and I'm a senior in high school."

Eli's face goes into momentary shock which made me feel even worse.

"I'm so sorry. I went in to interview for an internship but, Grey thought I was there for an assistant interview and everything just happened so fast. I never meant to lie. I just wanted it so bad and I'm just so...sorry," I poured out putting my face in my hands.

I just wanted to crawl in a hole and never move.

I was gonna lose my job and my dreams were about to be thrown out the window.

I had already lost Billy...my best friend...the only guy I've ever loved.

I felt arms wrap around me and thought my mind was telling me to straighten up and pull it together, my heart yearned for comfort.

Eli's face was buried in my hair and my arms found their way around him.

Tear after tear came rolling down down like a waterfall and Eli just held me tighter.

My knees went weak and he lowered us down until we reached the curb.

So there we sat on the curb in front of my high school, my heart crying out for a hand to hold.

_# $!$ ~ $!~ $~ $~~#$~ !$~ __**READ BELOW**_ _$E! $~ $~$!$~ $~ $E~ $~ #$_

**Ok so I must say I didn't mean to start it like this but...I guess I'm starting like this haha**

**Tell me what you think. I know it's short. Hopefully the next will be longer.**

**REVIEW! I mean it! Do it! They are like food to my writing soul and I write so much faster when you tell me what you like and what you don't.**

**Like previous stories, the floor is open for suggestion and gentle nudges in certain literary directions because I have no idea where I am going with this. I am just writing and going with the feel of the story and the feedback you give me.**

**Thank you in advance. Until Next Time Folks.**


	2. Secrets Are The New Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own but, I guess now it doesn't matter. **

**So I wish this beautiful show wasn't cancelled but, it is and I guess I must accept that. But it's completely fine because at least I'll love the ending because I'm doing the writing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Secrets Are The New Thing**

"So let me get this straight you managed to hid an entire secret life from both your boss and your brother all by yourself this whole time?" Eli gasped in shock and a bit of admiration.

They had went for some ice cream as Jane filled him in on her crazy life.

"Well not by myself. I did have Billy..." her voice trailed off in sadness and the past tense usage of her words.

She pushed around her remaining ice cream with her spoon.

"Oh right, the best friend who was on stage that you're obviously in love with," he said as if it were common knowledge.

Her voice plugged up and she just looked at him, not sure how to respond.

Eli looked up at her from his ice cream and smiled.

"Oh come on I'm not a complete idiot. You should hear yourself talk about him. I can't say I'm not a little disappointed but, then again I guess it doesn't matter because you're sorta underaged," he joked and she stayed silent.

"Yeah well lets just say I missed my chance," she muttered solemnly.

Eli laughed aloud and she narrowed her eyes.

"Are you laughing at my failed nonexistent love life?"

He shook his head and tried to catch his breath.

"No, no...I just can't believe I didn't realize you were in high school. It makes so much sense," he said and her face sunk.

He caught on to her offense.

"I just mean you have such a pure and innocent heart. Usually the world crushes that by twenty five," he said and she relaxed.

"Thanks I guess."

She continued to play with the ice cream.

"Look if you guys are really best friends it shouldn't matter what chances you miss and don't miss. You're in high school Jane. Nothing is permanent. I'm sure whatever girl he's dating at the moment is probably gorgeous and fun and everything a guy could want-"

"You're not exactly helping-"

"But she's temporary and you aren't. You'll get another chance unless he's planning on getting married tomorrow. Hell, why don't you just go ahead and tell him now. No time like the present," Eli said smirking.

"I was but, he...she...they...he really likes her and I don't have a right to mess with that."

Her eyes were tearing up again.

Eli stared at her sympathetically.

"Key word like Jane. He's not in love. It's an infatuation and usually sex confuses that. I know it sucks but, it'll be ok," he reassured her.

A tear dropped from her eye but, he reached over a wiped it.

"Come on let me get you home," he said taking her hand.

She rose up and followed him thankful to have someone else in on her big secret.

#%%^^(&&$%^^%(&*)_(&)*(^*&^%$*(&)*(_)(&*&^%()*(&*^&%^$%

Jane woke up in a daze.

She thought of all the things that happened and she cringed.

Billy.

Billy slept with Zoe.

In her bed.

The old sheets laid in the corner waiting to be incinerated.

She pulled herself up and hurriedly got ready for school because she was already late.

When she got to school she just about sprinted to class.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Quimby," her teacher said and then she took her seat.

She could see Billy out of the side of her eye but, she just looked forward.

She wanted to concentrate on getting over everything she was feeling.

She wanted out.

When the bell rang she flew out, not bothering to look behind her.

She walked fast determined to avoid Billy.

She managed to avoid him most of the day, that is, until lunch.

She snuck to her locker trading her books.

When she closed it she was surprised by none other than Billy.

"Hey where have you been all day?" he asked and she tried to contain herself.

Billy knew her too well.

She could give no signs.

"Sorry, I've just been busy," she said making an excuse.

"Busy? Doing what?"

"Just stuff. Look I've got to get to work," she said quickly and then turned and went off to drown herself in bitterness.

**$%^&^&%^#$*^&%^$&%^*(^&*^&%^$&%&*)(&*^&%^$&**

**Alright then!**


End file.
